respectthebabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinky Chocolate Donut
"Hey there, sexy comrades...." :— Kinky Chocolate Donut Born Ralph Jackson III, Jackson always wanted to be a professional football player, but decided to become a soldier as a young boy. Showing high potential (and sexual prowess), Jackson was put into the special 12 man unit, the "Dirty Dozen." As a member of the Dirty Dozen, Jackson took part in many special missions, and when the War of the Sex Queen came, fought in some of the most crucial missions against the Queen's army. Due to his reputation for being one of the unit's best in bed, Jackson gained the nicknames Commander Kinky, Chocolate Abomination, and Doctor Donut, for his ability to widen the anus holes of women he came into contact with. Towards the end of the war, however, as the Sex Queen made her last desperate attempts to keep power, she used all of her magic to create a terrible curse and cast it in Manilla Falls, where the Dirty Dozen were fighting the last of the Queen's forces. The masssive explosion of vivid moaning and pink-purple dust clouds sent out out a powerful supernatural shockwave that caused extensive damage. Jackson awoke 6 hours later, in the aftermath of the explosion, with the defeat of the Queen having occured just several hours earlier, while Jackson was unconcious. Amongst the rubble and silence, there was no sign of life any longer. Jackson's squad was gone. In the wreckage he found the dogtags of his former comrades who were nowhere to be found. Jackson saw his reflection in the small items and was horrified to see that suddenly his eyes were yellow, his hair was becoming blonde, his eyebrows were morphing red, and his facial hair was tinted blue. Jackson walked for hours in the rubble of the destroyed section of the city, looking to find answers and his way back to other people. But as he successfully ventured back to the partially destroyed military sub-base, Jackson felt that a piece of him was missing, as if he had a giant hole in his center, like a donut. His friends gone and a strange feeling looming inside him, Ralph Jackson realized that he was the only remaining soldier of the squadron. Suddenly Jackson remembered his three nicknames and envisioned his unit, the Dirty Dozen as a box of a dozen donuts, with himself being the only one in it. As Jackson began to slowly lose hold on his sanity, he found himself wanting to style his hair and dance and would end up going to bed and waking up in strange locations with both men and women alike. Over time, he gradually began to gain weight, even further supporting his nickname of Donut, while his sexual appetite and actions further supported his other nicknames. Eventually, Jackson combined all three nicknames into Kinky Chocolate Donut. Current Life Nowadays, Kinky Chocolate Donut is thought to be the only one still affected by the Sex Queen's curse and spends his time lavishly at nightclubs and hunting for sexual prey in public places, including the mall and even the city streets. KCD sometimes even roams around at his former military base, hitting on the young soldiers he encounters, or "Man Steaks", as he likes to refer to them. He is known for his wide variety of styles and very direct, often creepy way of approaching people. 'Notable Quotes' "I like to chew my bubblegum nice and slow. Plus, I don't spit....I swallow." - Toward Pink Hair Bubblegum Girl. "I done did some foul shit with a toy train....anybody wanna choo-choo straight up my fine, black asshole?" - Toward everyone in the mall, clubs, streets or bases. "Cannibal, huh?....How you wanna eat me up?" - Toward random, creepy goth kid with an anthropophagous-lovers T-shirt on. "Hey ma, wanna show a brotha a good time?" - Toward some diva black chick at the mall. "Hey sexy comrades, I can drill you harder than yo seargent." - Toward former military base colleagues. "...We can get those kitties involved too." - Toward a specific married couple with kittens, after they refused him on his train pickup line. Category:Curse Inflicted Category:War of the Sex Queen Category:Sleazy Characters Category:Creepy and Bizarre Category:Transvestite-ish Category:Bisexual Category:The Dirty Dozen's Members Category:Fetish